How Does One Know If They Are In Love?
by ObsidianTheHedgehog
Summary: After sparing Sonic's life, Shadow begins to feel strange, with gut aches and a fuzzy feeling, as for Sonic, he's to confused for words! Sonadow! Yaoi haters dont read, Rated T for language, lemon is possible is the next chapters, depends on what readers want.
1. Confusion

**Enjoy! I don't own any of the characters! This is sorta based on what I'm going through right now, so no flames please :)**

'I hate myself, I really do, one minute we're locked in combat, the next I'm sparing his life! Now all I can think about are those emerald eyes and azure fur, and why do I have such a painful gut ache? I have so many questions and no answers, its like trying to find my past all over again. I feel so weak and shaky but also...warm and...fuzzy? What the fuck is wrong with me?!'

"Rouge!" Yelled the deep masculine voice that almost always sounded like a low growl, but this time, it sounded somewhat weak "yeah whats up?" Rouge, Shadows best friend replied, peering around Shadow's bedroom door, he was sitting at his tidy desk in front of the computer G.U.N gave to them. Shadow had his head in his hands, not bothering to look up at Rouge, but still acknowledging her presence "come in, I need to ask you something" he moved one arm, still keeping his face hidden, and motioned her to sit on the double bed. The door closed behind her as the white bat did as was motioned, sitting cross legged on the edge of the black gothic looking bed, facing Shadow "what is it, I'm a busy woman" "...what...what is love Rouge? And how does one know when they are 'in love'?" Shadow turned in his spinning desk-chair, facing Rouge, his face dead serious, as for Rouge, she seemed stunned from Shadow's questions, but stuttered "l-love is an immense feeling, its stronger then any feeling, but hurts just the same, some people just know their in love, others discover it in other means, such as; feeling weak around said person, butterflies in stomach, light-headed, feeling faint, painful gut..." Rouge continued listing symptoms, but Shadow and stopped listening at 'painful gut' 'so I am in love then...i must find out more about love.. oh, Rouge has stopped talking?' Shadow's mind was racing so fast he hadn't noticed his friend had stopped talking and was waiting for an explanation "OK, you can go now Rouge" as Rouge closed the door behind her, she heard a small sigh "I hope your OK shadow, we don't want a repeat of Maria" she whispered to herself, shutting the door completely and walking down the hall to her own bedroom.

Sonic was sat in the garden at the back of the mansion he shared with all of his friends (including Shadow). His arms resting on the back of the marble seat, his head back, he was staring into space, his mind focused on the ebony hedgehog 'why? Why did he spare my life, when he was so close to killing me, he held back, maybe its because he would loose his 'fighting buddy' oh I don't know' "Sonic! Sonic help!" Sonic suddenly jumped up, looking for the one crying for help "Sonic duck now!" "wha- Whoa!" Sonic fell backwards as Tails' malfunctioning Tornado just shot over him, missing him by milliseconds before slamming into a tree. "Ugh" moaned the kitsune as he slid out of his battered airplane, he looked up Sonic, but the azure hedgehog was staring into space, or so Tails thought, until he noticed that his best friend was staring at Shadow, who was at his window, returning the gaze. "Um Sonic? C-can I have a hand please?" "oh, sorry, sure!" Sonic dashed over to Tails, placing an arm around his back, Tails' arm around the back of Sonic's neck "Sonic are you gay?" burst out Tails' causing Sonic to drop him in shock. The azure's pale mussel begin to turn pink "NO!" and with that, Sonic took off, leaving Tails lying on the grass, smoke emitting from the engine of his plane and as stunned as a rabbit caught in headlights.

Shadow had Riot by Three Days Grace blasting at full volume from his stereo as he lied on his bed, staring at the ceiling. He reached around on his bed until he grabbed the stereo remote, pressing the next button, the song changed into The Last Resort by Papa Roach. With a sigh, he sat up and turned off the stereo, nothing could take his mind off of Sonic, or the fact that he took at least 15 quizzes that all confirmed his worse nightmare: Shadow was indeed, in love. But what made things worse, was he had no idea how Sonic felt, yes OK they may have caught each other staring at one-another but that doesn't confirm anything right? At least that's what Shadow thought anyway.

**There's more on the way, but at the moment I'm working on a you-tube video for a friend of mine, so that comes first! :D**


	2. AMY!

**Sorry its taken so long, here you go!**

Sonic fell face first onto his bed, his mind stuck on his crush. Shadow was all he could think about all the time, his ruby eyes that glistened in the sunlight. The blue hedgehog lied there for hours, occasionally shifting, but not saying a word. "Sonic! Come out of there now!" "...go away Amy" "Sonic! I am your girlfriend! Your supposed to spend time with me! Not lock yourself in your room for hours" "what time is it?" "seven a clock, now get out!" Amy started kicking at the door, the sound echoing down the corridor. "That's enough Amy" Sonic's ears pricked up as he quickly shot up off of his bed, that voice, the one he was dying to hear, he prayed it would say something else "oh...hi Shadow!" 'shut up Amy' Sonic thought, his heart racing as he waited eagerly for the voice again. The banging noise stopped, and there was silence for a moment, until Amy broke it "Shadow, can you get Sonic out of his room! I wanna spend time with him!" there was silence again, the anticipation was killing Sonic, would he finally get a chance to talk with Shadow after their awkward eye lock earlier on? "I-I don't think that's a good idea" Shadow mumbled, 'of course not' thought the depressed blue hedgehog and he dragged himself over to his bed but as he was about to fall again "don't give me that face Amy...ugh fine...Fa-Sonic...open up" Sonic walked over to the door, before weakly exclaiming "as long as Amy...doesn't come in" there was a Hmpf kind of noise, then stomping and silence. "She's gone, can I come in now?" "..yeah" Sonic unlocked his door and opened it for Shadow, but still hiding behind the door.

As Shadow walked in, Sonic closed the door behind him, locked it then walked over to the ebony hedgehog, Shadow could tell his rival had been crying "Sonic...why have you been crying?" for the first time, Shadow actually sounded like he was concerned. Sonic didn't answer at first, he just looked away, walking past Shadow and sitting on his bed. Shortly after Shadow joined him on the bed, they were inches away from each other, the pressure made Sonic snap, as he burst into tears "oh Shadow, please don't hurt me!" Shadow jolted back slightly, half shocked, the rest nervous, but he remained calm as he watched the blue hedgehog closely "Sonic...why would I hurt you?" "Shadow..." "Sonic..." Sonic stopped crying and turned to Shadow, staring into his beautiful ruby eyes. Slowly they both lent closer to each other, both closing their eyes as their lips slowly came closer and closer together.

"SONIC!" the two hedgehogs jumped back away from each other. 'No that stupid bitch!' Sonic was enraged as Shadow jumped off of the bed, landing next to the door, looking back at Sonic "maybe its better this way" Shadow opened the door and stormed out, leaving Sonic sat on the bed absolutely fuming. Amy ran into the bedroom and jumped on Sonic. The azure hedgehog pushed her off and down onto the floor "s-Sonic?" "I HATE YOU AMY!" Sonic's eyes filled with anger and upset, as a single tear ran down his mussel, he stood over the pink hedgehog who looked like she was going to go into shock "why do you always mess things up! Well Im waiting Amy!" "Sonic I-" "what! You what Amy?" "Sonic I'm sorry!" "Sorry isn't enough this time!" and with that, Sonic picked her up and dropped her outside of his room, before slamming the door and locking it. For the rest of the night, the house was silent.


	3. Arguing and Kissing

**Here's the next chapter for you!**

"I don't see why everyone is so worked up..Rouge did I miss something?" The red echinda stood with his arms folded, leaning against the counter with the kettle boiling. Everyone was sitting at the table, everyone except Shadow and Sonic that is. Amy was sat at the end of the table, pouring her eyes out over Cream's shoulder and Tails sat lost in thought. "Um hello! I did ask a question!" "sorry babe, yeah you did, basically Sonic was refusing to come out of his room, so Amy sent Shadow in there, but she only gave them a few minutes talk before interrupting them, then there was a load of shouting" "boy Amy, really messed up didn't ya!" Knuckles chuckled in a joky way, however Amy was in a 'ha ha' mood "Hey! I didn't know what they were doing!" the pink hedgehog slammed her hands on the table, knocking her chair over and scared the life out of Tails "Amy calm down!" "shut up you stupid fox!" "Miss Amy! Calm down!" "Creams right, chill out!" "me calm?! Why don't you go tell Sonic that!" "Oi its your fault!" Knuckles yelled, highly irritated by the bickering. Now everyone down stairs were arguing, Sonic and Shadow could hear every word.

"Shadow...can I come in?" Sonic had crept out of his room while there was still a lot of noise to cover him and knocked on Shadows door, a few meters away from his. "Why?" "Because we need to talk!" "fine" the door opened and Sonic walked in. But he couldn't see Shadow anywhere, suddenly the door slammed shut behind him, causing him to jump. Sonic turned to see Shadow back against the door, locking it, a large smirk on his face making Sonic feel very uncomfortable. "So...Shall we continue from last night" the ebony hedgehog asked in his normal low growl sexy voice, making Sonic's legs shake "for the first time, you've actually beaten me Shadow, I was going to say that!" Sonic smirked as he stood with his legs apart and arms outs in a 'bring it' kind of position. Shadow launched himself off of the door at Sonic, knocking him off his feet and onto the bed, their lips meeting in a passionate kiss. It wasn't long before Shadow's tongue pushed its way into Sonic's mouth and exploring. Sonic ran his hands all over Shadow's back and he wrapped his legs around him. The two hedgehogs paused for a second for air, before going back to kissing, every now and then turning their heads. Shadow was the first to pull away, looking at Sonic who was staring back at him. Synchronized they both look down their own body's to their groin, then back into each others eyes "Sonic..." "Shadow..." Shadow smirked "I'm on top" Sonic's eyes filled with excitement "Do it!"

**Tell me if you want me to write the lemon, if you do, it will be up shortly! :D**


	4. Lemon

**OK, last part for today, lemon...CONTAINED I decided to do one, of you don't like them, don't read!**

Shadow ran his hand down Sonic's torso as he climbed off of him to ready himself. Sonic shifted down the bed, so his feet were on the floor, but still laying on the bed "lets do it to it!" "you couldn't resist could you?" Shadow chuckled as he undid his trousers thenlet his boxers fall to the ground, he stood smirking over Sonic, who had just thrown his own boxers next to Shadow. The black hedgehog got down on his knee's, positioning himself in front of Sonic's 9 inch member "you ready Sonic?" "I was born ready" Sonic took a deep breath as Shadow ran his tongue up Sonic's member slowly before moving over it, giving him a blow job. Sonic grabbed the sheets as he moaned slightly then let got and grabbed Shadow's head, pushing himself further into him and making Shadow go faster. After a while, Shadow pulled away ans stood up, his member already hard "Sonic, this is gonna hurt" "d-do it!" Shadow thrusted himself into Sonic's arse, causing Sonic to moan loudly "Sh-Shadow that fucking hurt" "good" Shadow pulled out slightly "Shadow wait no-ugh!" Shadow pushed back in as hard as he could, Sonic almost screamed as he threw his head back onto the bed, grabbing the quilts as tight as he could. The black hedgehog placed his hands on the hips of the azure one and pulled him more onto him whilst also pushing his member in. Shadow quickly started get faster and faster causing Sonic to moan more "Shadow...i love you!" "I love you too Sonic" he let go of Sonic's hips, keeping his member in his arse he leaned over Sonic kissing him passionately, still swinging his hips back and forth. This time Sonic was the first to pull away "Shadow I'm gonna-" Sonic didn't get a chance to finish as he let his white seed go all over Shadows stomach "-cum..." shortly after, Shadow did as well. Shadow pulled out and fell on the bed next to Sonic on the bed, out of breath "hey Shadow.." "yeah?" "we-we should do that more often!" Sonic cuddled into Shadow, resting his head on Shadow's chest fur. With a smile, Shadow fell asleep along with Sonic.

**No more for tonight! enjoy!**


End file.
